Sinner who can't be forgiven
by Kitty-and-Babydragon
Summary: Well... This is EdxAl.. Though really light... Al's got his body back... And Ed is sick... That's maybe all I can think of telling here... Read if you want...


**Kitty:**This fic is about FMA... Well to be more accurate, it's about Al and Ed... I don't really know what to say about it but... Oh well... Please R&R... You can think this as a oneshot if you want but I'm actually planning to continue it... Someday... Maybe...

**Warnings: **This is EdxAl (though really light...) Shounen ai, incest etc, etc.. So if you don't like stuff like that... Don't read... Okay..?

And I DON'T own FMA... And Btw... I don't know if this idea is allready been taken so if it is.. I'm sorry... And I'm sorry for the bad grammar and keep in mind that this is my first fic ever..

**

* * *

Sinner who can't be forgiven **

Chapter 1. Just a kiss

"Hurry up nii-san!" Al shouted. He stood on the bus-stop and waved for Ed.

"Coming!" Ed shouted back and paid the hot-dogs he was holding in his right arm. The spring had come earlier that year and the weather was great. The sun warmed Ed's face and all he could think was how wonderful it was to finally get Al home.

It had been a year after Al got his body back. Ed and Al had found the philosophers stone and had pulled Al's body back from the gate. It was skinny and weak so the first thing Ed had to do was to take his brother to the hospital. Al was hospitalized for the whole year and finally get to go home. Well, actually, it was just a small apartment that Ed had bought near central HQ and he prefered to call it just a house he lived in. But at least Al called it home.

Ed handed over the hot-dog to Al.

"Here.. I guess you didn't get much of these while you were there..." Ed smirked and pointed at the hospital.

"No.. I didn't. Thanks:" Al chuckled and took the hot-dog. He couldn't help but smile at everything at the moment.

"Let's get going then..." Ed said and grabbed Al's hand. He started to walk, but then Al let go of his hand. Ed turned to face him.

"Hm? What is it...?" He asked as he looked at Al's face. It was a little sad or something. He was looking at Ed's right hand and there was a slight blush on his face. Before Ed had a chance to say anything Al looked into his eyes and smiled. But Ed knew it was a fake smile. Something to cover the truth.

"L-let's take a walk around the park.. Okay...?" He said with hope shining trought his eyes.

"Sure... Why not.." Ed said with a little passive voice.

"Okay then let's go..." Al said with a smile. And pulled his brother with him towards the central-park.

* * *

After walking a while they stopped at the huge fountain. Ed sat down on a nearby bench.Al sat next to him. He bowed his head and looked at the ground. 

"What's bothering you..?" Ed asked a little anxiety in his voice. Al lifted his head and looked at Ed with a little confused look on his face.

"N-nothing... Nothing's bothering me.. really..." Al said and walked over tot he fountain and leaned on the banister that circled the fountain.

He enjoyed the water drops that hit his face as he stood near fountain. He leaned closer to the edge closed his eyes and smiled. Ed just looked at him and felt something strange inside himself. Al looked so beautiful. Ed shook the thought's away. Al was his brother allright..? Nothing more, nothing less.

"Don't fall in!" He teased. Al turned around and laughted.

"I'm not you! So don't worry!" He shot back.

"Come again?" Ed said and stood up. Al just laughed and didn't notice five child that ran past him. Thanks to his not-so-good balance he fell yelling in the fountain.

"AL? You allright...?" Ed came to help Al out of the fountain.

"Y-yeah I'm fine..." Al said and stood up. Ed gave him his red coat.

"Come on.. You'll catch cold if you stay like this.. Let's go..."

"Home..." Al said and Ed fell silent. All he could do was just nod.

* * *

The apartment where Ed lived was small and there was just one bedroom with only one bed. Ed sat Al on a couch and made his way to the bedroom to pick up some clothes for Al to wear. Al looked around. The apartment really was small but Al had a nice feeling of it. It felt like home even though Ed didn't think so. Al sighed. The cozy feeling made Al feel sleepy. He tried to stay awake but his eyes wouldn't stay open. He could hear Ed say something, baybe something important but Al was allready too sleepy to think wether was important or not. 

Ed looked at his brother and smiled a little. Al's clothes were still soaked. Ed sighed and sat next to Al.

"Al...?" He said in a soft tone and held the dry clothes and a towel on his lap.

"Al you'll catch a cold if you don't take a shower and change your clothes..." Ed tried and shook his brother gently. Al didn't wake up. Ed sighed again. He just sat there and watched his brother sleep. His perfect smooth pale skin. His child-like face and his wet hair.

Before Ed knew what he was doing he was stroking Al's wet hair with his left hand. _'Brothers shouldn't feel this way...' _He thought as he continued stroking Al's hair slowlyreaching for his cheeck. Ed looked at Al's closed eyes and his nose and his perfect lips. Suddenly Ed felt an strange urge to kiss those lips. He leaned closer and held his breath. He was so close that Al's breath tickled him. For a while he just stayed that way. close to Al and trying to hold back. Slowly he still gave in and kissed gently Al on the lips. It felt good. When Al still didn't wake up Ed decided to deepen the kiss. _'Just a little'_ He thought but when he did Al's eyes opened wide.

Ed pulled back and looked skocked.

"S-sorry..." He said and ran into his room leaving Al alone in the livingroom with the towel and the dry clothes. Al touched his lips and blushed. He took the towel and headed to shower.

In his room Ed sat on the bed and looked out of the window. A tear in his eye he bit his lower lip. After few seconds he started to cough violently. He put his hand on his mouth to cover it and tried to make it stop. After he stopped his coughing he tasted blood in his mouth. He looked at his trembling hand. There was blood on it. Ed squeezed his hand in to a fist.

He curled up in a tight ball on his bed and started coughing again. This time more normally. _'Damn...'_ He shut his eyes and cursed. He cursed and cursed until he was too tired to think and fell asleep.

**

* * *

Kitty: Well that's it for now I guess...Iknow it's short and finished in a rush... And I know it sucks but still I really hope you liked it... If you want me to continue then please review... **


End file.
